Submaton Color Feelings
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Through the peaceful mood of Submaton Color, Melan comes to understand what is the most cherished feelings that humans of the funny world care for the most. Marin uses this peaceful time to convey her true feelings. (Marin/Melan)


***I don't own Brigadoon or its characters**

**This is my first Brigadoon fic. I normally write Jane and the Dragon fanfics, but I wrote this after watching the whole series in less then two days. It's one of the best anime's I've ever watched with something for everyone. If you haven't watched it, I recommend it.**

* * *

We're in the Submaton Color and the sun has just set. There is no one else except me, Melan, and the mysterious life forms that inhabit this place. There is plenty to eat, and it's so peaceful here. No killer monomakia, no hateful people, just a magical place where rice balls grow on trees and soft drink birds fly around. Sitting next to him while watching the sunset, I look up at his calm handsome face, and I couldn't help but feel warmth I'm my heart "Me...Melan, may I hold your hand?"

"I don't mind"

"Somehow...I feel safe"

"I do too, I wonder why"

"Is obvious, because you're not alone"

"That is true"

"I don't know why, but despite all the chaos that's been going on these last few months, I feel at peace and happy just embracing you like this"

"I too feel the same"

"Melan come closer so I can tell you something"

"Hmm"

"At first I thought you were really scary but then I had come to learn how strong, kind, gentle you are. I feel so happy when I'm with you, please don't ever leave me"

"Marin what is wrong?"

"It's silly right? That I'm crying while watching such a beautiful sunset"

"No, Marin is not silly"

"Eh?"

"Marin is kind, and cares about her family in nagaya, she doesn't want death even if it means getting hurt, and especially cares about me. I don't want to see Marin sad, for when Marin is sad I feel as though my heart is being squeezed. I feel happy listening to Marin and her feelings, it's like the joy of eating fifty bowls of rice, soft, warm, and satisfying"

_I'm not sure if he's noticed yet, but I've come to love him_

"Melan, close your eyes"

"Hmm"

Grabbing his face, I pulled it close and kissed him. His calm breath was soothing, his lips like lemon soda, and his skin was so soft. He seemed surprised but he didn't reject my kiss. Parting from his lips, he said "I think my brain is malfunctioning, I do not understand what you just did"

"Silly Melan, I gave you a kiss"

"Kiss?"

"A healing kiss"

"Healing kiss?"

"A kiss! A kiss!"

"I don't understand."

"My lips...tou...ched your lips"

"Healing kiss? Hmm, I do feel a little better thanks to Marin's amazing kiss"

My tears came down harder, I felt a rush of joy and anxiety over my actions "I'm...relieved"

Kissing my eyes, he smiled "Then let this healing kiss stop Marin's tears"

"Eh? Melan... Why... Did... You... Kiss?"

"So that Marin will be healed as well"

"Melan, I know you're just performing your duty, but I don't ever want to part from you"

"I too want to be with Marin"

"Melan, I...I love you"

"Marin is this that cherished feeling that is most important?"

"Yes"

"I consider nagaya my second home and I think I would be really happy there, but it would be hard for you to live with a living weapon which would only be an object of scorn."

Looking at his sword and laser arm, he said sadly "Also I can't hold you in my arms without hurting you"

"I'm in love with Melan the way he is, so please never leave my side"

"Marin! I feel as if my chest is going to burst"

"Melan"

"Marin"

Joining in a long affectionate kiss, my tears can't stop. Upon opening my eyes, I saw he too had tears steaming down his face. Parting away from his sweet kiss, I asked "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not sure, but I feel so happy"

"I'll always be around so that I can watch after Melan"

"My heart burns when I look at those emerald-green eyes. Marin, I feel overwhelmed with emotion, what is this?"

"That is love Melan"

"Love? This is love?"

"Yes Melan"

"I love Marin as well then"

"Oh Melan, I feel embarrassed"

"Did I offend you?"

"No you haven't, I feel happy"

"I understand"

"Melan, let's save the Earth and Brigadoon tomorrow, but today let's just relax"

"Hmm"

"And no matter what I'll never leave your side"

"Marin, I'll protect you with my life"

"And I'll give you all my heart my blue knight"

* * *

What do you think? If you like it or hate it leave a review, it helps


End file.
